Battle On!
by DarkOne101
Summary: C/D fic! Chapter 6 up R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

OK this is my very first fan fiction!! On to the story! Oh-ya I love David! (just had to put that out there) This is from David's view thingy! R&R please and oh-yeah I don't own any of anything… so sad… L 

There we stood. I didn't know what to do. I looked into his blue eyes, I couldn't let him know. He was already racest against me being Jewish. Like that was my fault! Ok David calm down… just calm down. I told myself.

"So General Davidous what do we do now? They've got us in… well what do you call this?" Christopher asked pointing to our little ceil room. It was dripping wet with bars on all four sides. When I said dripping wet I didn't mean water either. 

"A ceil." I said simply hopping to God's and Goddess's alike that I didn't show any emotion in my words or face. Christopher just sighed. 

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, really wanting to know but acting as if I didn't really care.

"Well here I am about to die and I havnt even been laid latly." He sighed again. I looked at him more closely. His strong chest, his broad shoulders. I made myself stop that. 

But I just keep on thinking about his remark about getting laid and I couldn't help but smile alittle. Stop thinking like that! His right you are a gay ass! He'll never like you! My consence screamed inside my head.

"What you smiling at?" He asked backing up alittle and sitting down. I wiped the smile off my face and sat as fair as possible as I could away from him. I didn't want him to know about my little 'fantises' he would probable never talk to me again and that would drive me up the wall! Or the bars. 

"I'm not smiling at anything. Your hallucinating." I said more harshly than I wanted to. Was that hurt I saw on his face? No that was imposible he never was hurt by what ever I said.

"So General have any brillant plains to get us out of this one?" I almost laughed.

"No Christopher, that's Jalil's job." Christopher just laughed. Then he laughed some more, soon he was laughing histarcally. He got up and sat down next to me.

"Your sooo right David my boy!" He put his arm around me and smiled at me. "You know I wish I could get drunk one last time!" Then I noticed something. I had dragged him out of the bar. I thought I had gotten him before he had anything to drink but he was totally and utterly drunk!

"Your breath sinks. And you are drunk what are you talking about?"

"Its easier to get along with people when your drunk. Ya know David? Of coarse you don't know, you've probable never gotten drunk in your whole life! Well we've got to make a promise right now." I raised an eyebrow.

"What promise?" 

"That if we make it out of here alive that me and you go get drunk. Promise?" He pulled out his pinky and put it in front of me.

"Whats that for?" I asked not knowing what to do.

"Pinky promise! You've never heard or done a pinky promise?" He asked.

"No…" He laughed.

"Well ya my bro taught me. Here I'm gonna teach ya something new. Give me our hand." I didn't give him my hand. He just took it and stuck out my pinky and intwined his own into it. "Now you pinky promise that if we make it out alive that you'll get drunk with me? Say yes or no and man you cant break a pinky promise!" I smiled at the thought of getting drunk with Christopher. 

At that moment the floor started to elovat up wards. 

"Promise!" Christopher asked like a little kid.

"Promise." I said and then we stood up. We saw a light ahead and then we were in an arena. There was blood and bones all around. Bits and pieces of people every where and some things that didn't even look human. 

"Shit! Where the hell are we?!" Christopher asked almost in a yell. Then we saw the most ugliest but scarest thing in the whole 2 worlds! Even bigger and meaner looking then Ka-Anor! I wanted to scream, my legs shook and Christopher melted down to his knees.

"Damn David, tell me I'm seeing things!" He screamed at me. 

I didn't answer him. I couldn't, for once I knew how hard I faught or how big of a weapon I've had I could of never defeated this… this… monster!

The thing beared its teeth. It was bigger then anything I've ever seen in EverWorld. It was a terrifying sight and believe me I've seen many things to be terrified of. 

The cage opened up on us and then I saw the thing hanging out of his mouth was a human being. Or atleast was a human. The arms were still twitching and everything. Like a bug.

"Choice a weapon!" Some weapons appered out of nowhere and floated right in front of us. Christopher choice the huge cross bow and of coarse I went with the sword. 

"Lets take this bad boy down!" Christopher said loading his cross bow.

"Christopher?" I asked not knowing what had come over him.

"What?? I saw it on a Buffy eposode! I always wanted to saw that!" I just smiled alittle. He was kinda having a hard time loading the bow. 

"Having trouble? Need help?" Then the arrow clasped into its spot and Christopher smiled evilly.

"Don't mess with a drunk man with a cross bow! Who is ready to piss his pants at any second!" 

Sooo how was my very first chapter?? Should I go on?? Is it bad or good? Will they make it out?? Is green cheese bad to eat?? I hope not cause I just ate some!! Sorry R&R please answer my questions and flaming is aloud…but please do go easy because after all this is my first fic and I'm sorry I'm on a sugar rush and my hands are shaking sooo badly and its like 1 in the morning… shit I have school gtg bye!! 


	2. Big Beasty

Thanks for the reviews or shall I say review! I know, I know about the grammar and spelling… its just sometimes I don't feel like hitting the little spell check button!! I'm just to lazy!! Well I'll try to remember this time… if not then I'll guess you'll just have to deal hahaha no just playing I'll check it this time around… on with the story!

Christopher's Pro

I had no clue what I was doing! How the hell was I going too fight that huge… huge…. What ever that thing was! Even David was shaking! I mean David the fearless hero was friggen shaking! 

Stay calm Christopher! They say monsters can sense fear… were the hell did I learn that. Probable from some monster movie. OK back to the currant topic- That is I'm going to fucken die! 

"Da-David y-you don't by an-any chance have a pl-plan?" I was stuttering over my words. Man did I sound like a total wimp.

"What happened to 'Don't mess with a drunk man with a cross bow?" He asked with a smirk.

"That was 10 seconds of stupidity! 10 seconds of me thinking I could ever be anything compared to you!" I regretted saying those words. I worked threw this whole thing trying to convince David and others that I disliked him in everything and now here I am saying I wanted to be like him.

The ground started to rumble. We looked at each other then that thing but the problem was that the thing was missing! It wasn't where it use to be! Where the hell could it have gone?! 

"Behind us!" David shouted and then took off running to the left and I went to the right. It stopped for a second decidening which one to kill first, me or David? It went after David. 

I aimed for the head. Anything on the head! I didn't care! Just hit something Christopher, please! 

I pushed the trigger and the arrow flew. I wanted to see where it went but I had to load the next arrow. 

How the hell do I do this now?! My fingers were trembling. I finally fitted the arrow into the slot and looked up to see that my arrow had landed right in the beast eye! 

To bad it wasn't enough to kill the damn thing! God did I hate it! 

I didn't care what I hit this time, I knew I wouldn't be lucky twice but I had to help David somehow. I aimed for the body and then remembered something. Dragons are sensitive somewhere on their body… but where? To bad this thing wasn't a dragon but then I thought if a dragon can be killed then why couldn't this hell beast be killed? 

I just had to find its weakness. Hmm… where could that be? The foot maybe? It didn't matter the beast was moving to much for me to hit the foot. The stomach? Then I thought the nose! Almost everything is sensitive in the noise!

I aimed and then let it fly hopping to all God's and Goddess alike that it wouldn't miss and hit David. I loaded up again but then heard a loud howl. 

I looked up to see that the beast had been hit in the neck… way off, I thought but it seemed really hurt! I loaded faster and aimed for the neck and then let the arrow fly.

"THE NECK, DAVID THE NECK!!" I screamed to David hopping he would hear me. He did and started to slash at the neck of the beast. 

I let the arrows fly. Loading as fast as I could. My aim was getting better and better. When I picked one of the arrows out of the sack it shocked me but I didn't give it another thought. 

I loaded and let it fly. It hit the beast in the neck again. Suddenly the thing howled louder then ever. David ran towards me. It looked like it was having a heard attack!

"What was that?!" He screamed. I looked into the sack.

"My last arrow…" The thing charged at us and I thought this would be my last time for me to say this so I did. "David… I've got to tell you something before we die!"

"Me too! You first!" I was about to go you first but thought that wasn't a good idea.

"David… I like you!" He looked at me with wide eyes. Those damned brown eyes! 

"Christopher… I like you too…" The thing was on us now. One paw on David one paw on me. I closed my eyes wishing the digging of the claw into me would stop and I would die soon.

The pain didn't stop but when conscience's wanted to take over I let it.

OK! Sorry I have to end it there I'm being kicked off! *starts to cry* I'm always being kicked off!!! *cries harder* Why me?!?! OK well R&R!! Hoped ya like that chapter the 3rd one (if ya want) will be up soon! Thanks! Oh-yeah and I did spell check!! J 


	3. Never Been Kised!

OK! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so pooped out right now but I have to write another chapter! The voice in my head tells me to keep going and I its not like I can take a nap because I'm on a sugar rush as my name states! Don't worry Crymsyn I don't know how to spell either but some people insist on me using spell check! L that's just the way it is! Oh-well I'll use it anyways! On with the story! Oh-ya I don't own anything in blahblahblah! 

David's Pro

I woke up with to a horrible stench. Something heavy was on top of me. I opened my eyes and there was some big fury thing laying on top of me. 

I think its dead… but who can be sure? I looked to my right, bodies then to my left, bodies. Most of them were skeletons but one wasn't. 

One had blonde hair. The I reliesed it was Christopher! I tried to get to him but the damned beast was to heavy to push off. 

"Christopher!? Christopher are you all right? Answer me!" Was he dead? Ooh god please don't let him be dead! Please! 

"Da-David?" I saw him move a little but then scream out in pain. 

Then I remembered that the stupid beast had but his damned claw into him! If it wasn't already dead I would kill it again! Or eat it alive! 

"Christopher are you ok?" Christopher's head moved a little so he could see me.

"David, man I thought I was hearing voices!" His face was really pale. 

"Damnation! If this hell beast wasn't on me I would come over there! Your wound? Is it still bleeding." I saw his hand move towards it and then touch it.

"Yeah, I think so. It's kinda hard to tell… well now that quick death isn't gonna come easily is it?" He laughed a little but then coughed. He was hurt bad. 

"Hold on I'll come over there." I looked around for anything. "If only I had a sword!" Christopher laughed again but ended up coughing more.

"I don't know but I think when they dumped us in here they threw the sword in too…" I looked around and started to feel with my hands. I touched something sharp and picked it up. 

"Ooh god!" A human arm and hand was still attached to it. 

"Well at least you found something." I boosted the paw up with the sword and crawled out. I then ran over to Christopher. Crunching noise's coming from stepping on bones. It made me sick.

I got sicker when I was over by Christopher looking down at him. He was in a puddle of blood. Then I noticed that the beast's claw never came out of him. 

"How's it look man? I cant feel anything." I backed up and threw up everything I had eaten in the last 24 hours. "That bad??" Christopher asked. 

"No… its not bad at all. You said you cant feel anything?" I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. 

"Only a little tingle… why?" I swallowed hard.

"The claws still in you… I'm going to have to take it out… we have to walk down that tunnel." Christopher laughed and ended up coughing again.

"No I'll slow you down… go yourself I'll be fine." I could see Christopher's eyes rolling around not really focusing on anything. He was very pale and his blue eyes looked gray.

"I'm not leaving you behind! Now count to five and I'll pull it out!" I could tell he was going to argue. "Don't argue with me! Just count!"

"1...2...3-" When he said three I pulled the claw out. Christopher screamed but I had the claw out. 

Blood was rushing out of him. I ripped my shirt and tied it around him. I did that in till I had no shirt left. I looked around for more cloth and had to take some off of the dead bodies. 

When the blood had stopped coming threw the cloth I had to find something for him to lean on. Like a staff… I looked around again and just my luck I found one!

"You said count to 5! That meant you would pull it out at five!" He finally said after him constituently going in and out of conscienceness. 

I laughed at him.

"David what happened to your shirt?" He asked putting his hand on my bare chest. My heart pounded and I felt my face heating up. Christopher giggled.

"So what you said is true? You do like me?" Christopher asked with his innocent gray eyes. I knew what I wanted to do but I didn't know how to do it. The only person I had ever kissed was Senna. 

"Yes… but the real question is do you like me?" Christopher moved forward on his stick. Then kissed me on the lips. He backed away.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked with a grin. Now my face felt like a fire. 

"We need to get out of here." I said quickly changing the subject.

"That's never happened to me before!" Christopher said. I turned around.

"What's never happened before?" I asked.

"Getting blown off like that! After I kiss a person they usally get all gigglish…" He stopped for a second then laughed. "Never mind! What am I talking about? David get gigglish? It was enough to see his face turn that red!" 

"Lets go now!" I said walking towards the tunnel.

Ok! If I hadn't said this before than I'm gonna say it again! I'm grounded so sorry about this being so short! I'll have a new chapter up soon! Promise! R&R!! Please! Got to go because if my dad catches me on the computer I'm going to be dead meat! Haha dead meat! Get it? Ok sorry not funny… love ya lots R&R!!


	4. 5 years!

What was really not nice of you people was to not review… L Its bad enough only 2 people are reading this but to have those 2 people not review… wait did you 2 stop reading this!? *starts to cry* Noooo! It's just not far! Any ways to clear up something my 'gay' guy friend has been helping me out here! He has been telling what he feels… which is kinda creepy and kinda cool! His the only guy that will go shoe shopping with me! Thanks Chris! (yes his name really is Chris! But no he doesn't act like Christopher… his a lot more gayer! Hehe) R&R pretty please with sugar on top!!

Christopher's Pro

Every time I walked it was a pain in the ass! I was hurting so badly! But I just keep on thinking about that kiss. I had never kissed a guy… so does this mean I'm officially gay? Wait! Bigger problem! Does this mean me and David are boyfriend and… boyfriend? 

That last thought made me giggle which made me cough.

"Don't laugh and you wont cough." David said. He was walking on my left side just incase I toppled over. 

"I'm sorry but I was just think…" David raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking wow that's a new one for you, isn't it?" I moved to punch him but then I screamed out in pain. David was holding me in his arms. A shiver went up my spine.

"Thanks…" God did it hurt!

"Are you ok? Here lean on me." I did lean on him. I could feel the heat and then remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was really well built and his skin was like silk. I guess he noticed that I was 'feeling' his chest because his face turned bright red. I went low to his face. 

"There will be time for this later." I took my hand off his chest. His face turned redder. It was fun teasing him. 

All the sudden there was a rumbling. Small rocks started to go a little in the air and fall back down then back in the air. There was a blood smell in the air but it wasn't mine. 

I started to get sick and I somehow ended up on top of David.

"Christopher? Are you ok?" He got me off of him and was looking me up and down.

"You don't smell it?" I asked. 

"Smell what? Wait! Christopher stay awake!" That was the last thing I heard till everything went black.

When I woke up I was in something warm and comfortable. I heard voices talking. 

"I find it highly unlikely what I am going to say right now is true but you don't want to wake up Christopher do u? I mean I hate dealing with him when he's cranky." 

"Jalil man! I dare you to say that to my face!" I screamed out to him but everything was still black. I could only hear them opening the door not see. What was that all about?

"Christopher? Your awake?" April asked.

"Umm… no I aint I'm just acting like I'm awake… sleep talking ya know." I chuckled at my own joke. "So did some one blind fold me or something? I cant see a god damn thing." I heard some shuffling.

"Christopher you've been in a deep sleep for over 5 years…" Who's voice was that? And a year no way!

"Ok enough with the joking what's going on?" I asked a hint of panic in my voice.

"Christopher we are not joking! Why would we joke about something like this?" I tried to sit up but someone pushed me back down.

"No Christopher you need to stay laying down." It was a female voice the same one as before.

"Lay down? What the hell is going on here." I reached up for my face with my hands and felt my face. Indeed there was a blind fold on.

Ok sorry this one was so short but I've kinda got writers block and my computer total shut down on me and this was all I could recover. I'm trying so hard to get the rest back up and when I do I swear to post a new chapter!! Again I'm sorry please R&R!!! Thanks for the other reviews too! And the encourage ment!


	5. Daddy King Husbend!

Sorry the last chapter was soo short but like I said before my computer is bumming on me! *hits computer* …. Opps I don't think that helped much but any whooo I'm gonna make this chapter longer then the rest to make up for the last chapter! Thanks for the review… anyways R&R please!!

I ripped the blind fold off but still I saw nothing. I heard people moving around. Mummbling. I touched my face. I needed a shave and there was a long mark across my left eye. 

"What the hell?" I said mostly to myself.

"Christopher… it's a scar…" I thought to myself, when the hell did I get a scar across my left eye. I felt my right eye and it wasn't opened. I was such and idiot. I opened my eye but only one finding I only could see out of one eye. 

The room was amazingly dark. I mean really dark.

"Is it night or something? Why cant I see out of my left eye?" I looked around. I cant explain it but I felt them more then I could see them. 

"No Christopher. It's day. You cant see out of your left eye because you've gone blind in that eye." What? That was that female voice again but how the hell was she? I felt uneasy around her anyways.

I got up and went over to what I thought was a window. They probable thought I was still in bed but then I opened the shades. The sun shone in. It was blinding. 

I turned around to look at the people that were there. There was five of them. Two men and three woman. One of the women had drawn a bow and arrow. I wanted to laugh but didn't. 

Laugh? 

"The demon! His lying! He remembers everything he did and his not feeling any guilt for lying to us!" Before anyone could say anything the arrow was let loose and flying at me.

I caught it in my right hand. I caught it before it went straight threw to my heart because that's where it was heading. I turned the arrow in my hand wondering how hell I did that!?

"So he still has he revalaces." The other women said. She was the one that made me uneasy. I knew she was half-elf right away but didn't know how I knew that. 

I looked at the two men. One black he was tall and sturdy. Not to be taking lightly. I was guessing he was Jalil. 

The second one was taller then Jalil. Brown hair and brown eyes. He had a scar across his cheek. I touched my own scar, at least he didn't lose his eye sight from one eye. He was big, bigger then I imagined he'd ever get. I could sense he was tense. One of his hands was on his sword which was in his sheave. David.

I sought out April and found her because of her hair. It was longer and in two braids on each side. Her green eye's were wide looking at me. The women that had the bow was as tall as April yet all I could sense from her was angrier and the need to kill… me? The third women, the half -elf was standing tall and next to David. Her eye's were showing interest in me but I wondered why. 

They all have changed so much that I wanted to see what I looked like. I was still taller then David but Jalil was only about an inch shorter. I looked around the room. The bed and side table. That was about it besides the steal door. 

I smiled to myself. Steal door? Was I that strong that they need to put up a steal door? And with no handle? I looked back at the window seeing the bars on it. How quant. 

"Do not do that again Anis or you will regret it!" David said to the women with the bow. "Now put away your weapon." He ordered. I turned back around.

"I think not. He wants us to believe him but I've fell for that once and I swear I wont again." Now what an interesting girl.

"You already saw that I could catch your arrow what makes you think you can hit me?" I asked in almost a bored tone. Where was all this confidence coming from? If I had met her awhile ago I would have been cowering.

"I can load and shot my arrows before you could catch the second arrow!" I rubbed my chin, thinking about what she had said. 

"I still think you are no threat." I said. Where the hell did that come from?! Christopher, man shut the hell up before you get pinned by a hundred arrows!

"No threat! You only remember from two years ago but my aiming has improved! You shall not live to destroy another village!" Destroy a village?

"I'm sorry I have no clue what your talking about." At least I sounded like my old self again. My head went down and I closed my eyes. Someone was coming but how'd I know that?

"Well I think we should put him to the test. Follow me." I looked up. They were all following the half-elf all of them but April. I walked up to her side and smiled.

"It's been I long time I've heard." She smiled back and we started to walk.

"Yes… about a year and two months." She said. 

"I don't mean to sound all cheesy but boy have you grown! In more then one spots too." I added with a sly smile. April play punched me.

"You should look at yourself!" I touched my face again feeling the scar.

"I don't know if I would like what I've become… if not I guess I can go back asleep, aye." Her smile disappeared.

"Please don't go… not again…" We stopped. She was now crying. With out even knowing it I took her into my arms.

"Shh, I'm back now. Stop crying please… your gonna make me cry!" She laughed at that and we broke apart. 

"Christopher, you've changed too… and in more spots then one!" We laughed and ran up to caught up with the others. 

We walked into a room that resembled a training center I had once seen on TV.

"Hmm… what do we do here?" I asked.

"See if you've still got all your skills." All of them?

"Does that mean I can do more then sense people and they're emotions and catch arrows?!" They all looked at me.

"You can sense our emotions?" Jalil asked. 

"Yup… I'm guessing you guys didn't know that." 

"Prove it." The half-elf demanded. I wanted to throw a smart-ass-Christopher comment to her but decided against it. 

"Fine… her." I pointed to the girl with the arrow and bow. "She feel's hate for me cant wait in till she kills me and then thinks everything will be alright." Everyone looked at the girl.

"Anis, is it true?" David asked.

"Yes but he would know after what he did!" I rolled my eyes and turned to the half-elf.

"Ok I proved it. Next!" I felt someone running then the doors swung open. A little boy appearing.

"Daddy!" He screamed and ran to David. "I had the worested nightmare! The bad man came back and he took you away!" The little boy started to cry. David gave me a glance and at once I knew the bad man was me. 

"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere." I never thought in my life see a big guy like David sound so… so… so fatherly like. I wanted to laugh but keep the laughter in.

"Daddy?" I asked. They all turned to me. I couldn't conceal the laughter anymore. It all came out. I braced myself. My sides hurt from laughing so much but when I finally stopped I found that everyone was looking at me.

"The bad man! His back!" The little boy screamed. Everyone decided this was a good time to go over to the little boy and shut him up. I decided this was a good time to go see where the hell I am and what has changed in five years.

I walked down the long halls. I went down the crooked stairs. I finally arrived at what looked to be a bedroom. I didn't know why I came in here, I just felt the need to go into this room.

It was huge! I knew it was a kings room and I shouldn't be in here but I had to. There was a picture on the wall and I walked over to see it. It was of a man and a women holding a little baby. 

I read at the bottom 'King Davidous and Queen Zedden.' My mouth fell open. King?! David was a king?! Wow what a change. 

That's when I felt them. All of them, looking for me. I sat down in the chair awaiting them. 

They finally entered the room.

"Christopher?!" April said.

"What are you doing in the kings bedroom?!" I saw that David was still holding the little boy. Anis asked me that question. I sat there still looking at them feeling so disoriented.

"Well King Davidous, I'm sorry to intrude in your room." I said finally after a long pause. I stood up but only for a second till I felt a blow to my back. 

I fumbled forward a little then regained my poser. The guy came at me again, with a huge club in his hand.

I ducked his attack with no problem and had his arm behind his back. My knee was digging into his spine and he was saying some stuff I couldn't hear because his face was buried into the carpet.

"You son of a bitch!" The guy said when I let his head up.

"Be quiet or loose your tongue, sir. I have the memory of you attacking me. Now that your in this position you have no right to be calling my mother names!" I dug my knee in farther and he screamed out in pain.

"Get off of him you stunt!" Anis screamed. The arrow was flying at me. I caught it no problem. 

"Two on one what an unfair advantage." But I smiled.

"Christopher please get off of him!" April was in tears. Fear was consuming her. "His my husband!" I jumped off of him and helped him stand up, giving him back his club. 

"Sorry about that…" I said. April ran over to him and hugged him. Do I cause a lot of trouble in one day or what?

I walked back wards feeling a pull to something. The words came out before I could stop them.

"I summon thee! Panther come to me!" I had no clue what I was saying but soon a sword appreied in a sheave stationed on my left side. "How cool!" I said looking at the sheave and sword.

OK that's it for now! Hope ya liked it! Umm… R&R please! Oh-ya a word of addvise here don't eat sugar or caffeine when your about to go to bed I mean it just ends up in a really big mess! Well buh-bye for now! 


	6. The Return of Memories

Thanks for the reviews! Yeah I know my grammar and spelling need serious help what I don't care! Nah I'm just kidding I'm trying to get into the habit of using stupid spell check *mumbles to herself* Ok on with the story don't forget to R&R!

David's Pro

I saw the sword appear on his side in a sheave.

"How cool!" He had said putting a strong hand on the handle of the sword. "A panther…" He turned to all of us. I saw one of his blue bright eyes, I had gotten so use to seeing the stone cold one that I forgot about the feelings that came up from seeing that be damned color! The other one was white with a tint of color from that scar. That damn scar! That had made him go blind in one eye!

I touched my own scar, it was a reminder of the horrible memories. Christopher had back up a little probable seeing the looks on all our faces.

"You summoned the sword…" April said. Cal stepped out in front of her. Cal, April's new husband. 

"Ya… I don't know how the words just came, ya know like when-" 

"You liar! He remembers all, he should pay for what he did!" Anis cutting off Christopher once more. Christopher sat back down in the chair he was sitting in when we arrived. 

"Pay for what? Is someone gonna tell me what I did in the past five years that would make me the 'bad man'." My son buried his head further in my chest from hearing Christopher speaking. He was truly scared of him. As so was a lot of people.

"There is more important matters-" Christopher put his hand up to silent her. 

"I'm sorry Queen Zedden but I'm not gonna do anything till someone tells me what's going on." He crossed his arms to show he wasn't moving.

"Fine I'll tell you! You were and are a monster! Destroying what ever you feel like destroying! Just like my village! You should die! Burn in hell!" Christopher laughed at the burn in hell part.

"My dear lady. I've been to hell and lived threw it… actually I've been there a couple of times. And for the dieing part… well some part of me wants to." His head went down and Anis lowered her bow. I knew of the feelings she had for him and it seemed that she still felt that way. I mean who couldn't like him?

His head popped back up and caught a flying arrow. I looked at Anis but she didn't do it.

"Damn that's cool!" He said turning the arrow around in his hands. He looked back up and caught another arrow. Then a third. He finally stood up and brought out his sword. I saw his eyes turn stone cold. He deflected the arrow's with the sword.

"This is getting tire some. Why don't you show yourself?" His voice was deeper then before. The arrow's stopped and two hooded people appeared. 

"So I see you didn't lose it all." One of them said, male.

"Yes only his mind." Female. 

"You must be mistaken because I lost my mind so many years ago." He put his sword back in his sheave. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm hurt, Panther that you don't remember us and of coarse we want you." Christopher smiled.

"Man I'm in popular demand! Do you want to kill me too? Or just poke me full of arrows? And who's panther?" Panther! No! I took out my sword and went for the taller one.

"Get the hell out!" I said. The guy managed to duck my attack but I got his cloth. It was indeed a man. 

"Damn you, Davidous! Damn you!" He said at me.

"So we meet again, Smith." Smith smiled. 

"I'll deal with Davidous, Rain you get Panther!" Rain?! Damn both of them! Rain took off her cloth and had her sword handy.

"Hmm… this seems familiar…" Christopher said taking a seat in the chair.

"Come on, Panther we need to go now!" Rain ran over to Christopher standing in front of him. 

"No Christopher don't!" Anis screamed. Christopher looked at Rain then at Anis. He gave me a stray look, he didn't know what to do. 

"Umm… damn five years of no memories can really screw a guy up, ya know." He rubbed his chin.

"What have you done to him?!" Rain screamed at me. 

"I didn't do anything! You're the one's that brain washed him!" I screamed back at Rain.

"Brainwashed? Now that's a new one…" Christopher mumbled.

"I think the only one here that can choose where to go is Christopher or Panther." Queen Zedden said to Christopher. Christopher's head popped up and looked at my wife. 

He stood up and looked at me. I hadn't seen that look in his eyes or eye in such a long time. That pleading look of help but for once I couldn't help him. I turned away and I didn't want to see the hurt look on his face.

"I cant help you… I'm sorry." I said to Christopher.

"Well! This is a situation I never thought I'd be in… I mean people fight over me?" I knew he was trying to make everyone laugh but nobody was laughing. 

"Panther…" Rain said. Rain felt the same as Anis but I don't think Christopher even knew that. 

"I just don't know…" He said. "I think I should stay here… when I get my memories back I'll-" Before he could say anymore Rain slapped him. Christopher put his hand over where Rain had just slapped him. "Ow…. What was that for?" 

"He has made his decision. When you get your memories back, Panther we will come back to see who's side your on." Rain ran out with Smith. 

We all turned back to Christopher. His hand still on his cheek where he had been slapped.

"That chicks got an-" An arrow flew by Christopher just missing him. "God damn people! Stop shooting friggen arrows at me!" He turned to Anis, the one who was loading her bow again.

Christopher had her by the wrist and she dropped the bow and arrows.

"I advise you not to try that again." Anis struggled to get free of his grasp but he was holding on to tight.

"Let go of me you as-" He let go and she fell back. He walked out of the room. I walked after him but nobody followed.

"Panther? A nickname I earned or something?" I swalled hard.

"Yes…" He suddenly turned around and looked me straight in the eye. Nobody had done that in such a long time mostly because I was the king.

"Is there any place we can talk and not get any interruptions?" I nodded and he followed me to a private office. "You've got a nice set-up, David, I mean King Davidous."

"It's just David, Christopher. Now what did you want to talk about?" He looked at me. 

"David… why does that girl want to kill me? Who were those people? Why did she slap me?!" 

"Anis, she… she is… damn you should ask her!" I knew that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"Anis… she's cute." Christopher said picking up and book and thumbing threw the pages.

"You can sense emotions, there's more there then hate." Christopher put the book back.

"Yeah… love… but for who? You?" I laughed.

"Christopher for being a smart guy your quite dumb sometimes." He gave a small smile.

"So your son. He looks like you." He turned around so I didn't see his face.

"Yeah…" Christopher turned around. 

"Do you love her?" I was totally thrown off with that question. I sat down and started to think. "What a stupid question! I mean you slept with her! You David Levin wouldn't sleep with a person unless you loved them, right? Right." 

"It was an arranged-" He cut me off.

"Hey David you know how we made that pinky promise oooh about 5 years ago?" I started to think.

"No…" He frowned at me.

"Come on! We were about to get sliced and diced by the big beasty thing and I made you pinky promise that if we got out a live we would get drunk together." I remembered it.

"Yes I remember now… what of it?" A sly smile crossed over Christopher's face. 

"You know how I said you couldn't break a pinky promise?" His smile grew larger. 

"Umm… yeah." 

"Lets go!" Before I could say anything he grabbed my arm and started heading down stairs.

It was dark and Christopher and I were stumbling back to the castle. We talked about the old times and I've never laughed so hard in my life. 

"And there we were waiting for the old mighty Davidous to come back so we don't burn alive and your lying on the ground dieing!" We laughed again, we were extremely drunk. 

We finally got to the gates and headed in.

"Sir?" One of the knights asked. I stood up tall and Christopher was standing up tall next to me. 

"Yes." I answered. We got by him and started to bust out in laughter.

"King Davidous?!" We both looked up and saw all of them looking at us. Anis, April, my wife and Jalil. Christopher was on the floor sitting holding his head in his hands.

"Christopher?" I asked kneeling down to him. I saw the tears dripping. "Get the doctor!" 

Christopher jumped up and looked at us all. He shook his head then I knew what was going on, he had gotten his memories back. 

"Shit!" He yelled and backed up from all of us. "So this is what I did to earn the nickname Panther?" He looked at Anis. For once Anis didn't have her bow ready.

"Christopher calm down, everything's going to be ok." April said moving to him.

"No! Stay away, April! Why didn't you tell me?!

Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but my fingers are starting to hurt. R&R please!! That's it for now!!


End file.
